


Soft

by Quirky_Spacey_Timelords



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Spacey_Timelords/pseuds/Quirky_Spacey_Timelords
Summary: Soft. Warm. Safe. Those are the things that Beauregard feels as she drifts towards wakefulness. Dimly she was aware of a weight around her middle and comforting warmth pressed against her back. Confused, she opens her eyes and almost jumps out of her skin to see a pair of familiar blue arms encircling her waist.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so criticism is appreciated! Thank you!

Soft. Warm. Safe. Those are the things that Beauregard feels as she drifts towards wakefulness. Dimly she was aware of a weight around her middle and comforting warmth pressed against her back. Confused, she opens her eyes and almost jumps out of her skin to see a pair of familiar blue arms encircling her waist. She is wide awake now and hyper-aware of every sensation and sound coming from Jester, who was still obviously asleep. She twists around slightly, careful not to wake the tiefling curled up against her. She scans the room and finds her staff leaning against the door with her blue shawl hanging on the back of a chair.

Grumbling she starts to extricate herself from the tieflings arms albeit reluctantly, gently scooting out of bed. As soon as Beau starts to move Jesters' arms tightened around her waist, pulling her against her front. Beau starts to panic, her eyes wide as Jester's warm breath fans out across the back of her neck, she can hear Jester mutter in her sleep. Trapped, Beau glares at those soft blue arms and curses Jester and her propensity to cuddle in the night. 

Beau couldn’t deny that part of her enjoys Jester's touch, she shivers as one of Jester's cool fingers curls slightly under her shirt. As time went on, the warm sun peeking out through the window and the pleasant feeling of laying in bed with someone she loves cares for causes her to drift in and out of sleep. As she lays there she could hear Jester murmur softly as she dozes, and makes no effort to hide the blush that is painted across her face and neck. 

“No, no, don't take the donut, it's too good for this world”

That is one of the few things that Beau can make out from Jesters sleep-soft voice and smiles as Jester shifted slightly against her back.   
...

She woke up for the third time to more muttering, but it sounded agitated. Jesters voice… sounded scared. Jester was never scared. Jester starts to thrash in her sleep, so Beau springs into action. She turns over and as she begins to shake Jester awake, Jester bolts up, shoulders heaving and tears streaming down her face. 

“Hey, hey, its okay Jester. Just breathe okay? Can you do that for me?” 

Jester takes in huge gulping gasps of air, chest rising and falling erratically. She tries to take in deep breaths but could not, eyes moving wildly as she looks anywhere else but Beau. 

“Jester, it's okay, it was just a nightmare. Come on, count to ten. 1,2,3…”

Jesters voice is warbly and faltering, but she managed to calm down enough to stop hyperventilating. 

“I'm going down to get a cup of tea, do you want one?” Beau asked.

Jester nods her head quickly, so Beau pulled on her shawl and started down the stairs.

…

A few minutes later Beau returns with two steaming mugs of tea to see Jester curled up at the top of the bed with her knees pulled up tight against her. 

“Hey, I'm back. I got oolong tea, your favorite.”

Jester barely glances at Beau but shoots out her hand to accept the mug. Beau smiles and sits on the edge of the bed, handing her the mug. Jester takes it but does not drink it. 

“Must have been some dream, huh?” Beau asked.

“Yeah,” said Jester. “It really sucked ass.”

“Clearly you must be feeling a little better if you are joking with me,” said Beau softly.

It was a few minutes before Jester starts to talk again. 

“The dream was about you.”

“What?”

“Well, it was with the rest of the Nein, but it was focused more on you.”

Beau looks at her quizzically.

Jesters voice is barely above a whisper.

“We were fighting a stupid gnoll, something simple, something that we deal with and take care of easily. Well, as we were fighting it more and more kept coming, and we couldn't keep up, we were getting killed Beau, killed! Nott died first, then Fjord, then Caleb, then the rest of them, one after the other. It came to a point where we were the only ones left, and you were fighting, and you were surrounded. And you were killing these things left and right, and then I thought we could win because you were there and we can get through it. But then… the last thing I see is you fall with a dagger between your ribs. And you died.”

Beau is shocked, and Jester has fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Do you want to know the worst part!? The worst part was watching you die and not being able to do a thing. I was frozen, I couldn't move, I couldn't cast any spells, I was useless, useless, useless.”

Beau sits for a second, then takes the now lukewarm and untouched mug of tea from Jester's hands. She climbs into the bed and positions herself so that she is sitting next to Jester. She put an arm around the tieflings shoulders and pulls her into her chest, feeling Jester shake and sob within her soft embrace. Jesters arms snakes around Beau’s waist, pulling them both all the tighter. 

Beau started to hum, letting Jester let it all out. Beau suspected that she wasn’t just crying about the dream, but about the heartache, hardships, and unexpected losses of the open road. Beau’s heart has opened up for the girl she is holding in her arms, and she never wants to let her go.

After many minutes of choked sobs and soft murmurs on the part of Beau, Jester’s tears started to subside. Jester hiccuped and pulled away, sitting up on the bed beside Beau. Beau smiled softly and let her, only keeping her hand on Jester's knee. 

“Sorry for soaking your shirt” came Jester's soft voice, which broke the silence that permeated the room. 

“Eh, it's okay. It's only a shirt.” Came Beau's easy reply. Beau’s hand gently finds Jester’s and gives it a gentle squeeze. “That's what friends are here for.”

Jester looks at their joined hands and gives Beau a small smile. 

“Yeah, I guess so”

fin.


End file.
